1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to scanners, more particularly, relates to a dual mode scanning system having a handheld scanner for movable scanning and a cradle for fixed position canning with the cradle additionally adapted for recharging the handheld and wirelessly communicating with a remote station.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scan systems used for scanning symbols having data identifying characteristics such as barcodes are known. Scanner may be divided into two categories, the fixed position scanner and the handheld scanner. Typically, a handheld scanner is known for mobility and ease in handling. The handheld scanner usually has a power source. The power source may be a rechargeable battery adapted for recharging.
Re-chargers are known. Typically a re-charger includes a transformer, wiring, and connectors.
A handheld scanner needs to communicate or transmit data therein with a computer such as a base station or a remote station. The communication can be achieved either via connected wire line means, or wireless means. Further, some wireless means can be bulky in that some significant space is required such that it may not be advantageous for a handheld to include the wireless means. By way of an example, for a suitable power transmission, the size of a transmitter or power source therefore can be too big for a handheld scanner. In other words, for miniaturization purposes the handheld scanner needs to be smaller and free from carrying bulky device such as batteries.
Dual use scan system using a hand-held scanner as a light source for scanning fixed position barcodes is also known. For example U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,270 to Rando describes a bar code scanning system which can be operated in two scanning categories: handheld and fixed. The system incorporates a second scanning element having a fixedly mounted mirror and a dithering mirror disposed in relation to a hand-held scanner which is removably positioned in a holder means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,523 to Bassett describes a dual mode optical scanning system having a portable bar code scanner comprises a housing member having a pair of sloping supporting surfaces oriented at an angle to each other and a floor portion on which is mounted a reflecting mirror. One of the sloping supporting surfaces includes a transparent substrate. A portable hand-held optical scanner is positioned adjacent the other sloping supporting surface for projecting a plurality of scanning light beams in the form of a scan pattern at the reflecting mirror which reflects the scan pattern onto the transparent substrate over which a bar code label is passed enabling the scanning light beams to scan the bar code label. A magnet mounted adjacent the other sloping supporting surface is sensed by a sensor mounted in the hand-held scanner for generating control signals which are used in operating the scanner in different modes of operation depending on whether the scanner is mounted on the housing or when the scanner is used to freely scan a bar code label.
Modern technology has progressed such that wireless communication is ubiquitous and rechargeable power source is essential for a hand held device. Further, for a suitable transmission of data wirelessly, the wireless transmitter may not be suitable to be included within a handheld device due to limited dimensional and weight considerations. Therefore, it is desirous to have scanning system having a set of devices adapted for both fixed position and movable scanning, as well as wireless communication and recharging with at least two devices disposed for dual use.